


In Your Arms I'm Safe

by eden_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fukurodani Team - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Team Bonding, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eden_x/pseuds/eden_x
Summary: Everyone had thought Akaashi Keiji was fearless, until a surprise thunderstorm after practice proves everyone wrong.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	In Your Arms I'm Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent bc I too am afraid of thunderstorms and would love to be comforted by bokuto but maybe that's just me

Anyone who had met the second-year setter of Fukurodani would say that the boy is fearless. This theory had been put to the test countless times by his teammates- team outings to haunted houses, horror movie marathons, trips to the highest points they could find in Tokyo; Akaashi Keiji hardly bat an eye. However, as much as Akaashi wanted to say he had no fears, there was one that came to mind in an instant that only his parents knew about. Akaashi Keiji was afraid of thunderstorms.

It was only to his luck that he had never been with the team or any of his friends when a thunderstorm happened. That is, until one of Fukurodani’s after-school practices. The sky had been grey when classes had ended for the day and Akaashi came prepared that day for rain with an umbrella in his bag, having checked the forecast before he left his house that morning. A thunderstorm hadn’t been predicted.

The rain started falling midway through the practice as Akaashi was setting the ball to the spikers who were rotating on and off the court. Things were normal as practice wrapped up- Bokuto’s shouting filled the gym, Konoha’s voice could be heard making conversation with some first years on the team, and Akaashi himself was making conversation with Sarukui about how the spiker wanted his tosses. Then the first crash of thunder echoed around the gym.

Most of the team carried on with what they were doing as they finished some stretches to cool down and continued their conversations- all except the second-year setter, who froze as soon as he felt that thunder that shook his bones to their core.

“You good, Akaashi?” Sarukui’s voice was laced with concern at the setter’s tense shoulders.

“Fine. We should finish cleaning up the gym.” 

Akaashi quickly turned away before the boy could say anything to roll one of the ball carts back to the storage room attached to the gym by himself. 

“That Akaashi- ever the responsible vice-captain,” someone goaded, “maybe you should take a note from his book, Bokuto!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Don’t mind, don’t mind,” Komi patted the captain on his shoulder.

The rest of the team continued chatting together, finally having wrapped up their stretches and instead joking and roughhousing each other to pass the time as they waited for the rain to clear or to lighten enough to make the sprint to the club room. It was Bokuto who paused for a moment first, looking around and making a mental checklist of all his teammates present.

“Say, where’s Agaashi?” 

That caused everyone’s heads to swivel around the gym, taking notice of the missing player.

“Has he not come back yet?”

“You don’t think he went out into the rain by himself, do you?”

“How long does it take to push the ball cart into the storage room?”

Voices flooded the gym as another boom of thunder shook the walls and a quiet noise came from the direction of the storage room.

“Did you guys hear that?” Konoha voiced aloud.

“Think Akaashi-san got trapped in the storage room or somethin’?” 

The group of boys made their way over to the door as a pack. They all stood, huddled outside the door as they debated who would turn the knob, pushing and shoving at each other as they whispered hush arguments about why they shouldn’t be the one to open it.

After a few rounds of shoving, Sarukui was voted the designated door-opener as he had been the last one to talk to Akaashi before the boy had disappeared. He reached out slowly, leaving the team in suspense as he slowly turned his hand to open the door, right as another crash of thunder sounded, eliciting another noise from inside the storage room. At the noise, Komi quickly pushed Sarukui out of the way so they could pull open the door without the added suspense.

At first, everything seemed normal- nothing was out of place and the ball cart had been returned to the proper spot, not a setter in sight. Then, slowly, as the boys peered in and strained their ears to listen for the noise they had heard after the thunder, they heard it-

“Is Akaashi crying?” Konoha whispered to Bokuto.

“What?! No way!” Bokuto protested- he had not once seen the ever stoic setter show shed a singular tear, much less crying his eyes out.

The boys moved together towards the corner of the storage room to find the crying boy, hidden behind the ball cart. Akaashi Keiji was crying. His knees were pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his head buried in them, his body shaking every so often as more tears escaped from his eyes. Everyone stared at him in shock until another crack of thunder shook the room once more and Akaashi let out a loud whimper, curling up on himself even more.

It was Bokuto who moved first- quickly making his way over to his setter and sitting down beside him. Akaashi neglected to acknowledge him until Bokuto silently pulled Akaashi towards him, guiding the setter’s head into his shoulder and wrapping his arm around the shaking boy. He curled up into the boy as the rest of the team finally set into action, settling around the pair on the floor and surrounding Akaashi in a small semi-circle.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Bokuto was talking quietly to the setter, much to the surprise of everyone around them, “don’t worry about the thunder, I’m right here. I’ll protect you from it.”

Washio, who had been observing the scene for a few minutes, suddenly remembered the earbuds he had left in his pocket for after-practice stretches and quickly pulled them out. He crawled slightly towards Akaashi and Bokuto, plugging the earbuds into his phone and pulling up one of Akaashi’s playlists from the boy’s Spotify, before silently slipping the earbuds into the setter’s ears.

The rest of the team sat in silence as the boy’s tears and whimpers slowly tapered off, leaving only the small sniffles from the setter to fill the storage room. Slowly, the team started making hushed conversations with each other, trying to lighten the atmosphere and get rid of the awkward silence until another loud crash of thunder sounded and the lights went off, leaving the team in darkness.

This brought the boy’s sobbing back in full force as Bokuto tried pulling him tighter towards him, Akaashi’s grip on Bokuto’s shirt slowly stretching the fabric out as he hid his face in Bokuto’s shoulder. The team quickly rushed to help their teammate out, hating to see the boy in any form of distress. Konoha quickly pulled out his phone to turn his flashlight on, setting it on the ground to illuminate the storage room around them. A few more boys followed suit to further light up the room, making it brighter than it had been before the power had gone out.

Slowly but surely, Akaashi once again quieted down and slowly unclenched the fist in Bokuto’s shirt, before finally pulling his head away to turn towards his other teammates.

“Sorry about that,” the boy gave a weak smile as his voice quaked.

“Don’t worry about that at all, Akaashi-kun.”

“Guess you’ve finally figured out my one weakness,” the setter tried joking, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Hey- we don’t care about that at all, Akaashi. We care about you- are you okay?” Konoha was quick to get to the point.

“I’m.. alright. Well, as alright as I can be,” the setter paused for a moment to sniffle and rub his eyes, “as you can probably tell, I’m quite scared of thunderstorms. I don’t really know why but feeling how everything shakes and the loud noise when there’s thunder terrifies me.”

“Everyone’s afraid of something, don’t worry about it.”

“Komi’s scared of butterflies!” Washio inputted.

“Hey!”

The team laughed at their teammate being ratted out as the tense mood in the room slowly faded away. They joked around together and played around in the light emitting from their phones as they waited for the rain to slowly taper off. No one had noticed that the rain had stopped and that someone else had opened the door to the storage room after it had closed on its own while the boys were joking around.

“What’s going on in here?” the coach had stumbled upon the loud boys all cramped together in a storage room.

“Nothing, sensei!” The boys all responded at once, before bursting out in laughter, much to the confusion of their coach.

As the rest of the team were distracted by their coach, Bokuto quietly turned towards the setter who was still in his arms, head on his shoulder as he quietly gained his bearings after the thunderstorm.

“Are you alright now, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi moved in closer to his ace, tucking his head further into the boy's shoulder as he quietly murmured-

“I’m alright, now that you’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it and that this makes up for my last fic being hella angsty


End file.
